When sharpening edges, and when degrading or polishing raw edges, rotating grinding- or polishing wheels are often used. The edge is then manually positioned at a slanting angle to be treated by the rotating periphery of the wheel. When treating knife edges, e.g., the wheel rotates transversely to the knife blade from the back of the knife towards the edge. When grinding/polishing the opposite side of the edge, the knife is swung round over it's ends. If the operator is untrained, there is a risk that the knife is instead turned about it's longitudinal axis so the edge is directed towards the rotational direction of the wheel, in which case the knife may cut into the wheel and damage the grinding- or polishing wheel. There is also a risk that the operator's grip on the knife is lost, and the knife being flung away by the rotating wheel.
Another problem associated with a free manual handling of the knife is that the grinding angle is difficult to control, and may also vary as the knife is longitudinally moved across the periphery of the wheel thus providing an unsatisfactory result.
Yet another problem is the risk of insufficient or excessive contact pressure applied to the wheel, in both cases resulting in unsatisfactory grinding- or polishing operations.
The invention aims to provide an apparatus that eliminates above said risks and drawbacks associated with the manually controlled grinding/polishing operation. This object is met in a fixture in accordance with appended claim 1. Advantageous embodiments are defined in the subordinated claims.